Pleasurable Torture
by randomcc
Summary: Peter & Carla - Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**Carla hasn't met Frank, and hasn't been attacked. Set a few months ago I suppose.**

**Rated M for swearing/ sexual content etc**

Peter leant against the wall outside the Rover's Return. He watched the wispy, white tendrils of smoke dance in air, diffusing into the icy atmosphere. His gaze was interrupted by a dark figure.

'Not good for you, ya know' her husky voice whispered into his ear. Her hot breath stinging his skin.

His eyes met hers, her full lips curling into a devilish smile making him shiver. He couldn't control the way his eyes devoured her body, snaking up and down her dark figure.

'Mind if I?' she said, her hand delicately creeping into his and taking the cigarette from his grasp.

'I didn't think you smoked.. and bit hypocritical eh?' he said, watching her bring the cigarette to her lips.

She paused for a moment 'I don't, and, a bit yeah' she said, letting out a sexy little laugh before letting her lips close round the end of the cigarette.

His imagination was set alight, as he watched her inhale, and then exhale. He could almost feel her soft, full lips, kissing the head of his cock, before gently taking his length, tender, strong, forceful, stroking eagerly along his length.

He adjusted his coat, looking down, seeing his lust for her was more than evident. She chuckled, she knew she had him. She handed him back his cigarette, letting her hand graze his, lingering for a moment.

'Night' she said, seduction laced with control in her tone, as she disappeared back into the pub.

He let out a loud sigh, and butted his back against the wall in frustration before relieving himself with another drag on his cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

'Carla, Peter Barlow is here to see you, something about.. a local business association...?' Hayley said.

Carla smiled 'Sure, send him in' she said, nibbling the end of her pen gently, trying to stem her smile from forming.

'Local business association, your good at this Barlow' she said teasing him by slowly turning her chair to face him, extending her long legs, adorned in a opaque black stockings, her suspenders hidden by her tight, black pencil skirt.

'Carla..' he said, in a 'telling off' tone.

'Why are you here then, haven't got all day' she said, her finger tracing the material of her skirt over her thigh.

His eyes followed her finger as it edged closer to the hemline of her skirt.

'Fuck' he mutters in his mind. He hasn't really got a reason.. he's just.. she;s like a bloody magnet, pulling him closer and closer to her.

'Well?' she asks, her eyes boring into him.

'I, I just came to check up on you, see how are you are' he said. 'What a fucking feeble excuse, she isn't a child, there is no reason for him to do so' he says to himself.

'To check up on me, oh really? You mean you didn't really want to initiate round two?' she asks, referring to their first kiss.

'No, Carla' he says, unsure of his own answer.

She extends her heeled foot upwards, resting the sharp heel of her shoe on his thigh, close to this groin. He looks down, his legs turning to jelly. She smirks and lets her skirt fall slightly, revealing the silky black suspenders she is wearing.

'I could just.. let it.. fall.. slightly more' she whispers, pouting slightly, nervously excited at the hold she has on him.

'I better go, you, know.. Leanne's waiting for me' he says, composing himself.

She pulls her leg away, and stands up, brushing her skirt back down. She turns and leans over the desk, giving him an eyeful. He shifts uncomfortably on the spot, unable to avert his eyes.

'Before you go, what do you think, need a man's opinion' she says, her breath wafting over his cheek as she leaned against him, showing him a sample of one of underworlds newest designs.

'Very nice' he coughs slightly, his hands delving into his pocket, as though searching for safety.

'I'm more than happy to model them for you, now run along' she whispered right next to his ear, allowing herself to nibble his earlobe gently for a moment, her tongue flicking it gently.

He nods, and leaves quickly, before his lust takes over.

Alone in the office, she chuckles, knowing her hold is as strong as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked up as the door opened, and smiled a little seeing the raven haired woman strut in, her heels high as ever, clipping the floor as she walked.

'Hi stranger' he said, in a low gruff voice.

''Heya' she smirked, a ring to her voice.

'Leanne could be in, she wouldn't be best pleased to see ya you know' he said, shifting on the spot, unable to meet her gaze.

'But she isn't, is she' Carla said.

He paused, 'No'.

'Good then, because remember that little something I told you last time?' she said, teasing him with her flirtatious tone.

He swallowed hard. 'Can't say I do' he replied.

'Well let me show you' she said, unbuttoning her coat slightly, revealing just a teasing glance of the silk and lace corset she was wearing.

She felt her body temperature rise as his eyes danced over her body, as he inhaled deeply, his eyes devouring her.

'I don't think this is the time or the place' he said knowingly, shrugging her off.

'Gosh, your right aren't you' Carla said, swiftly holding her coat against her body to cover herself and confidently walking behind the counter and without a word disappearing into the back room of the bookies.

Peter shook his head, partly in disbelief, partly in guilt, and partly because he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He looked down, his want for her yet again becoming evident.

He followed her into the office.

'Leanne could be back any moment. I think you should leave' he said, annoyance in his tone.

'Mhmm, all part of the fun though. You see, I like danger Peter' Carla said. Her back was turned and he watched as she let her coat slip of her shoulders, revealing the tightly laced back of her corset. She stopped the coat from revealing anything below her waist, instead turning slowly to face him. She eyed him up and down, her eyes lingering at this crotch.

'Well at least I know someone is pleased to see me' she said letting out a dirty laugh.

'This can't happen' Peter said, beads of sweat having formed on his temple. She walked up to him, pressing her scantly clad body against him, their heat mingling and intertwining into one, hot body.

She gently let her lips rest against his jawbone. Their soft, ample plushness making him melt against her. She parted her lips slightly, letting her tongue trace a deft line along the curve of his jaw. He let out a pleasurable sigh as his senses merged with hers. He found his hand quivering slightly, before snaking round her waist and resting on the small of her back, pressing her ever closer to him. Her turned his face, so their eyes were directly in sync, their noses just brushing each other. Their lips moments apart. She held her gaze, his eyes falling and closing slightly as he allowed his lips to find their way to his. She smiled against their 'almost' kiss.

'Sorry to cut this short, but I really should be going' she said, pulling away slowly, bringing her coat back up to her shoulders, and doing up the buttons.

He stood there, defeated, disappointed, relived, shocked, tense, would up, aroused.

'See ya around Barlow' she said as she swiftly brushed past him, her sexy, strong, agitating scent cavorting around him as she left, a fleeting fragment of her presence remaining.

'Fuck' he said, standing there, like a helpless jack in the box, ready to leap out of his constraints, but bolted into his box


	4. Chapter 4

All day, that fleeting image of her, adorned in a eye poppinly tight corset, stockings and heels was bloody singed into his peripheral vision. Everywhere he looked she was there, her body dancing around his, intertwining with limbs, kissing his neck.

'Peter' Leanne's shrill voice interrupted him.

'Huh, yeah sorry, was miles away' he said.

'I can tell, you've gone all pale, are you okay?' she asked scribbling something down in the bookies.

'Erm, well, actually I'm feeling a little peaky, might go for a walk, your okay minding here for a while aren't you?' he asked.

'Yeah, whatever, oh, you wouldn't pop into Roy's and get me a coffee on your way back would you?' she asked, not even looking at him.

'Sure, I'll be back in a bit' he said, relieved to be out in the cold open air.

He knew exactly where he wanted to be. In that office. With her. He glanced at his watch. It was half twelve. She'd be sending her staff out for lunch any moment. He knew he shouldn't. He really shouldn't. But he couldn't not. She was in there, and she'd got him caught on the hook of her reel, and boy did she know it. He was well tangled in her seductive web.

'Back again so soon' she said glancing up from her desk, her papers scattered over the surface.

'Carla, I hate it, you need to stop, this can't happen' Peter said, once again saying those same old words, when it was him who had come to her.

'Hmm, you see, you say that, but your the one who has turned up here, and by the looks of it, you came for something more than just a half hearted reply from me' Carla said.

He struggled to find a response, as technically, this time at least, she was right.

She got up, taking a sup from her glass of water as she moved around the desk. She sat on the edge of his, hitching her skirt up slightly. He watched her every more.

'Oh Peter love, you look terrified' she mocked.

He scratched his head, turning around to close the door shut.

Carla grinned. She leaned back on the desk, moving slightly to the side as he walked towards her. She looked up at him as he stood, right up against her. She grinned flashing her pearly white teeth.

He shook his head 'I don't know how you do it' he said before leaning over, pressing his lips forcefully against hers, so she wouldn't be able to simply tease him. She groaned under the pressure, one of her arms wrapping around his neck, digging her nails in, encouraging him.

He shifted slightly, pulling her upright. His hands were resting on her hips, pulling her body against his. She raised her head slightly, letting his kisses travel along her jawbone and down her neck, drenching them both in passion. He delicately bit her neck, initiating a light growl from Carla, who dug her nails into his back ever more.

They heard the sound of the workers bustling back in. They broke their kiss, allowing their panting to cease.

'I've got to go' he said, adjusting his jacket.

She fixed his collar that had become wonky during their passionate exchange.

'There you go, good as new' she said, her piercing green eyes meeting his soft brown eyes. She leaned forward, planting one last kiss on his lips, letting her tongue grind against his.

'Isn't living dangerously fun' she said, squeezing his bum.

He blinked hard, not quite sure what had happened.

'Until next time eh?' she said ushering him out.

He felt his face blush and the blood sting his cheeks as several pairs of eyes focused onto him as he shuffled out her office.

'Ladies, Sean, get back to work' Carla said clapping her hands at the suspicious group.


	5. Chapter 5

He caught a glimpse of her raven hair, standing out on the camel coat she was wearing. The sharp clicking sound of her heels was unmistakable. He felt himself twitch, just from seeing her.

'Carla' he called. She turned round and smiled at him. Immediately she started walking towards him.

'Good day isn't' she purred glancing up at the sun filled sky.

'Yeah' he said, shrugging a little, looking at her full lips and then up to her eyes.

'You look nervous Peter' she said, loving every minute.

Peter shuffled a little, glancing around.

'Oh Peter, your not are you' she chuckled.

He coked his head to the side slightly, looking into her piercing green eyes.

'Get in my car' he said, rather forcefully.

'What now?' she asked.

'Yeah, come on' he said walking over to where he car was parked, looking around.

'Is that an order?' she asked, biting her lip slightly.

'Just get in the car' he said impatiently.

She obliged, opening the door and sitting in the front seat.

'So where are you taking me then?' she asked turning her head to look at him.

'Your flat' he said quickly starting up the engine.

'My flat? Peter I'm on my lunch break, I can't back to my flat.. why do you want to take me there anyway?' she asked, slightly confused now.

'To finish what you started' he said, an emphasis on the you.

'Finish aye, now I don't like the sound of that' she said, resting her hand on this thigh as he drove.

'Finish... continue..whatever' he said, the nerves and strain showing.

'Well, I'm certainly game if you are' she said, flashing him a wicked grin, her eyes deep and intense. He found himself getting lost in the moment, her hand edging closer to his crotch.

There was a silent tension that hung strongly in the air. Peter pulled up by Carla's flat, turning the ignition off. He turned to face her now, looking down towards her lip. This made her smile and she removed her hand from his leg, pressing her finger against his lips. He took her hand, and toyed with it playfully for a moment, before leaning over from his seat, and pressing his lips against hers. She reciprocated immediately, slipping her tongue into his mouth and cocking her head to the side, as his hand sneaked around to support him. Their bodies slowly moved over to the passenger seat, Peter on top, his hand raking through her dark her as he kissed her.

'Lets go inside, now' she said between breathless kisses. He nodded, his kisses moving down her neck as she opened the door.

'Get out' she laughed, pushing him off her. She stumbled out, pulling her from her waist into his arms, kissing her again.

He let go of her to lock the car, and followed her as she opened the door and walked up the stairs to her flat.

Before she could open her door, Peter pushed her roughly against the wall. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled back a little, making him wait. She smirked, feeling his want for her against her thigh.

'I want you so badly' he said, looking her in the eye.

'Oh so you admit it then' she said, holding his gaze.

'I just have' he said, leaning in again. She stopped him, pressing her finger against his lips. She took his hand, letting it run up her leg slightly. He looked down, then up again, before taking the moment and crushing his lips against hers, pressing her firmly against the wall. Her hand crept up his shirt, resting on his chest, his hand crept up her leg, edging closer to her desire.

'As much as I'd like to ravish you here, I think we should possibly go inside' Peter said, pausing for a moment.

'You might be right' she said, untangling herself from him and opening her door. She let her coat slide of her body, and threw it gently over the sofa.

'Where do you want me?' she asked cheekily.

'Anywheres good' he teased, relaxing and reciprocating her games.

'Well don't leave me standing here' she said, putting her hands on her hips and frowning.

He couldn't wait much longer, walking towards her, and letting his hands devour her body, their kisses becoming more intense, moving down each other's bodies.

Carla unbuttoned Peter's shirt, tracing a deft pattern on his chest as she did so. She moved her head up, resting it on his as he kissed her neck, biting her gently every so often. She giggled a little, his hands moving up her waist, and around her back, finding their way to her bra.

'Generally people take their tops off first' she said, her hands moving down his chest to his belt.

'Do you feel guilty?' Carla purred.

'Let's not talk about being guilty' Peter said, pulling her top over her hand, letting his eyes fall to her chest.

'Suits me' Carla said, pushing her chest out a little more, making Peter want her even more.

His lips grazed hers, ravishing her collar bone, her neck, her chest. She let out a sigh as he undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She hurried to undo his belt as he shrugged his shirt of.

'Take me next door' she whispered, shimmying out of her skirt.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his cock, hard against her as it fought to get free of his boxers.

He lay her gently on the bed, letting his eyes wonder over her body. Leanne never made him feel this wild. He grinned as she gave him a cheeky look, biting her finger suggestively with a come hither expression. He stepped out of his boxers, appreciating the hungry look she gave him, her eyes fixed on his cock. She leaned back on the bed, opening her legs a little, inviting him to join her. He climbed on, moving himself over her. She wrapped her arms round his neck, kissing him passionately, shifting her body down a little. He ran his hand over her breast, feeling her gasp a little as he did so. He let his hand move further down, until it reached thew hemline of her knickers, he let his finger toy with the elastic for a little before pulling it down, over the legs so she was free.

She gave him a sexy smile, and raised her legs a little, wrapping them round his waist. He brought his body down, right against hers so he could enter her. She took a sharp breathe of air and moaned as she felt him slip himself inside her. He shifted her body to rest on his thighs, holding her hips as he thrust in and our of her. She closed her eyes, arching her back as he quickened his pace, his movements become more intense. She pulled herself up, digging her nails into his back as he kissed her collar bone. She pushed him down, taking control. She moved herself against him, forcing her hips against him, making him moan loudly.

'Oh god Peter, fuck me' Carla cried, chewing down on her lip, clenching her teeth as Peter's pace quickened, each time getting deeper. 'Harder, now' Carla said digging nails into his back as he screwed her. She let out a breathy sigh as she came, arching her back and gripping the bed sheets. Their skin slapped against each other as he came close to climaxing. He let his pace slow a little as he came inside her. 'Fuck' he said, pulling himself out of her. She turned to him, slightly breathlessly 'Please tell me I was worth it' she said, laughing dirtily. He nodded, 'God your good' he said as she climbed back on top of him. She perched on top, looking down at him, leaning in to kiss him again. He grinned against her mouth, caressing her breasts gently as he kissed her back. He heard his phone ringing from his jean pocked.

'Go on, clear off now' Carla smirked, smacking his arse as he got up.

'I'll be back for more' he said, captivated by her. She got up too, wrapping her satin dressing down around her and kissing him again.

He pulled his top over his head and buckled his belt. 'You look better in your birthday suit' she said, leaning on the table.

'Good to know, cos you'll be seeing it again soon' Peter said putting his leather jacket on.

'Oh, I know I will.. very soon' she said seeing him out


	6. Chapter 6

'After noon' Carla said as she swayed into the bookies.

'Hey, you look.. gorgeous' Peter said grinning from ear to ear.

'Mm, I thought so to, don't look to bad yourself' she smirked, gazing into Peter's eyes, knowing it turned him on.

'So, what you doing here' Peter asked, although he knew really.

'Oh, well, I was getting hungry, so I came for my lunch didn't I' Carla said, licking him plump lips and leaning over the counter, showing him her ample cleavage.

'Carla, Leanne could be back any minute' Peter said.

'No, I overhear her saying she's got a hair dresser's appointment, so I think we'll be alright' Carla said coming round behind the bookie counter.

She grinned, her hands falling gently to his belt. Before he could protest, she was on her knees, her hands fiddling with his belt buckle as tried to undo his belt. She yanked his trousers down, her hot breathe making his crotch tingle with anticipation. She pouted, one of her hands resting on his thigh, the other rubbing his boxers gently. She heard the door open, and a customer walk in. Peter quickly turned, at an angle to serve the customer.

'£15 on Number 6 please mate' the man asked. Peter, slightly flustered began to serve the customer, Carla meanwhile was occupied. She pulled his boxers down, smiling lustfully as his fully erect penis came into view. She ran her hand slowly along it, for a few moments, sensing his arousal.

'You okay mate?' the customer asked, noticing Peter's slightly flustered manner. 'Yeah, sorry' Peter said coming back to reality as continuing to serve the customer.

He coughed a little as he felt Carla's lips close around the head of his cock, her tongue lashing it's sensitive tip. He breathed heavily as she took his whole length into her mouth, moving her head back and forth against his cock. She felt his cock hit the back of her throat over and over, his hand falling to hold the back of her head, pressing slightly, making her take him deeper.

The customer had since moved to sit down and watch the race, allowing Peter to relax slightly. He felt himself about to ejaculate and bit his lip to stop himself moaning as Carla's pace quickened. He manage to stem his urge to groan aloud to a quiet mumble.

'Oh god, fuck' he said as he came in Carla's mouth. She grinned, licking her lips and wiping her mouth with her wrist.

'You owe me' she whispered as he stood there standing, in awe of her.

She proceeded to tease him provocatively until the customer left and she could stand up and quickly rush out the shop before Leanne returned.

'Will you be at the factory later?' he asked.

'I can be, for you' she winked before leaving


	7. Chapter 7

It was Peter's turn to tease. He wanted Carla to feel the frustrating arousal she had left him feeling so many times.

'I've got a few things to finish here love, I'll meet you in there' Peter said as Leanne left the Bookies to go the pub. He grinned as she left, he was desperate for Carla, but he didn't want to let her know it.

He closed up the shop, looking round to make sure no one was watching as he went over to the factory.

'Carla?' he called out to make sure no one else was there.

'In here' she said, calling from her office.

He walked in, she was sat writing, going through papers of some sort.

She looked up at him, giving him a full sexy smile before getting up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue moving around his mouth, his hands falling to her waist, pressing her against him. He slowly backed her against her desk, until she was sitting on the edge.

'Peter, I want you' she whispered, as he craned over slightly to kiss her back.

'Let me know' he said, encouraging her. She grinned, arching her back, and opening her legs slightly, her skirt riding up and revealing her lacy stockings. He ran his hand along her leg, moving to stand between her legs. She watched his hand as it moved closer, up her thighs.

Her hand moved to his belt, fumbling with the buckle, undoing the zipper. He couldn't hide how badly he wanted her, but he certainly wasn't planning to give in just yet.

He felt the lace hemline of her underwear, stroking it gently, before hooking his finger on the material, pulling it down a little. She purred responsively, opening her legs a little more. He moved a little closer, his hand stroking her clit, she pushed her head back, breathing heavily as he pushed one finger inside of her. 'Peter' she said gritting her teeth. He added another finger, moving in and out of her. He hands gripped his belt, pulling him closer as he made her more and more aroused. She grinded her body against his hand, gripping the desk as she climaxed.

She panted slightly, reaching finish undoing his belt. His trousers fell to the floor and it didn't take long for his boxers to follow. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting him closer. He moved to undo her shirt, revealing her lacy bra. He craned over her, his lips pressing against her neck, sucking gently, moving down her chest. She undid her bra, discarding it. His arousal became more intense, his kisses moving over her breasts, his mouth finding her nipple as sucking gently, running his tongue around it, making her shiver.

'Peter, I want you inside me' she said catching his eye. He smiled, letting his cock brush her clit gently.

'Peter' she said more urgently. He laughed a little, entering her slightly, then withdrawing.

'Fuck me already' she said, passion flashing across her eyes. He couldn't hold out any longer, and entered her, beginning to thrust slowly in and out of her. He place her hand against his chest, closing her eyes as his pace quickened.

'Oh god, harder' she said as he pulled in and out of her, her legs gripping against his waist. He pulled out of her, pulling her up, and pushing her over the desk. She laughed , leaning over the desk, one hand reaching behind to hold Peter's thigh as he entered her from behind. A few papers slipped of the desk as his thrusts became more vigorous.

'Come in me' Carla cried, holding onto his hip, keeping him inside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, holding her leg up as he climaxed. She gripped his hand as she followed panting breathlessly.

'This is become way too addictive' Peter said as he pulled away from her.

'Healthier than alcohol, no?' Carla said sitting herself back on the desk, watching Peter as he scrambled to find his clothes.

'True. And much, much better' he said, eyeing up Carla's body.

'Mm, your not to bad' Carla said.

'You saying I need more practice?' Peter asked her, grinning.

'Mm, I think we could arrange a bit, yeah' Carla said letting out a filthy laugh.

'Book me in then' Peter winked at her before leaning in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter and Carla were lost in a steamy kiss. Carla's hands deftly undoing the buttons in his shirt, grasping at his collar, groping at his crotch.

'Shit' Peter said as they heard the door or Underworld slam shut.

'Quick, under the desk' Carla said laughing a little as Peter slipped beneath the desk.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you' Sean said as she opened the door.

Carla, slightly flustered sat at her desk 'Oh, it's fine Sean' she said.

'Can I talk to you about something?' Sean asked.

'.. course' Carla said. She suddenly felt Peter's breathe on her inner thigh. She bit her lip as she felt his hand move up her thigh, his finger brushing against the hemline of her knickers.

'It's just, well..' Sean said not sure what to say.

'Sean, is everything ok?' Carla asked, struggling to keep a straight face. She gripped the desk a little as she felt Peter's finger rubbing her lit in circular motions.

'It's Violet, Dylan's mum.. well.. she's been unwell' Sean said.

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.. she's going to be alright isn't she?' Carla asked, wanting to cut the conversation short as Peter entered her with one finger, moving in and out of her. She let out a slight moan, covering it by coughing as Peter added another finger making her tense up.

'Well, I think she will, but the thing is she can't really care for Dylan whilst she is recovering' Sean said.

'So she needs you to look after him' Carla said, catching what Sean was aiming for.

Sean nodded a little.

'For how long?' Carla asked. Under the desk Peter pulled his fingers out of Carla, placing his hands on the top of both her thighs, and shifting her towards his face. He moved forward, pulling her knickers down her legs so he could get to her.

'Oh god' Carla said biting her lip a little as she felt Peter's tongue dart over her clit, stimulating her deepest desire.

'What?' Sean asked.

'Nothing, sorry, so you want some time off?' Carla asked as Sean nodded.

She felt Peter's tongue darting in and out of her, his hot breathe against her pussy, slightly stubbled chin brushing her thighs every now and then.

She let her hands slip down, and hold the back of his head, pressing his mouth against her. She knew she going to climax any moment, she wanted to scream.

'Well, I don't mind if you need a bit of time off, we can talk about it later Sean' Carla said.

'Oh Miss Connor thank you, listen there was something else' Sean said.

'What ever it is Sean, it's fine, go on, I need to make a call' she said gesturing him for him to leave.

He hovered for a moment. 'Sean, go!' Carla said not meaning to sound harsh, but unable to take Peter's motions.

She relaxed as Sean shit the door, moving her body forward slightly as Peter continued to lick her out.

'Oh god Peter' she said, her nails digging and clenching the back of his head.

She felt him smile against her, moaning as she came.

'I need a fuck' he said, wanting to be inside her.

'Oh god' she said still feeling the overwhelming sensation ripple through her body.

'When can I fuck you?' he said desperately.

'I'll get them to go' Carla said, wanting him, needing him.

'Now' he said urgently.

'Is that a command?' she said as she reached down to pull her knickers back up.

'It's an order' he replied


	9. Chapter 9

Carla had delighted everyone by letting them leave early.

'I'm in a great mood, now, clear off before I change my mind' she said clapping her hands.

Peter was up from under the desk, pushing Carla against the wall as soon as they had gone. She moved her hand to grope his hard cock through his jeans.

'I'm going to fuck you so hard' Peter said, gritting his teeth as he pressed his body against hers.

'Get your cock out then' Carla purred, kissing his neck, sucking gently on bits of stubbly skin.

Peter grinned, pulling away from her, unzipping his jeans. He pulled his erect penis out, holding it and rubbing it against Carla's bare thigh.

'I'm going to ride you hard Barlow' Carla said pushing Peter so he stumbled back, until he was leaning, sitting on the edge of one of the desks in Underworld.

She grinned, jumping to sit on top of him, climbing so she was hovering over his dick. One arm over his shoulder, the other reaching to guide his cock into her.

Peter let out a sigh as she bore down on him, shuffling a little, making sure he was as far inside her as he could be.

She began to rock against him, moving at a gentle speed, looking into his eyes. He pushed her skirt up so it settled around her middle. He took hold of her hips, holding her firmly against him.

'Fuck yes' Peter said as Carla began to move faster, letting her head fall back and moaning as she felt Peter fill her.

When she began to slow a little, he pulled her legs up either side of him, grabbing her arse, kneading her skin. He stood up, holding her up, bouncing her against him, and thrusting quickly and deeply. He dug his nails into her skin, and she did the same. She kissed him deeply, biting his lip, drawing blood as she felt him reach her most sensitive parts.

'Shit' Carla said, breathing heavily as Peter came inside her. He let her down, so she was standing before him.

'That better not be it Barlow' Carla said, looking him in the eyes.

'Plenty more where that came from' Peter said, his mind going awol as Carla began to touch herself. He leaned back on the desk again, holding his cock and moving his hand up and down it as he watched Carla rub her clit, moving her fingers in and out of her self with one hand, the other moving beneath her shirt to rub her breasts.

She smirked as she watched him, getting more aroused by each passing moment. She wandered over to him, squatting down, as he moved his hand up and down his cock, moving it into her mouth. She put both her hands around the base of his cock, he put both his hands over the back of her head. She moved her mouth back and forth along his length, her tongue moving around it. She would nip him gently, every few seconds until he groaned aloud.

She pulled away standing up, her back to him. She pressed her arse against his hard cock, her hand coming behind her to guide him into her from behind. He ducked slightly, brining himself into her, moving one hand over her hip, the other rubbing her clit as he began to thrust into her.

'He kissed her neck from behind, sucking her earlobe slightly. 'I love you' he whispered as she grinded against him. 'Show me' she said prompting him to start thrusting more forcefully. His motions became more dramatic, their skin slapping against each other as he sped her.

'Oh god, fuck Peter' she cried out as he made her come. Peter felt her warmth around his cock, letting out a groan as he slowed his pace to match hers.

'I could do this all day' Carla said as Peter came inside her, Carla grabbing his balls as he did so.

'Fucking hell, you can seriously give a good shag' Peter said.

'Don't sound so cheap' Carla said, resting in his arms for a moment before pulling away.

'How long is this going to last for?' Carla asked.

'What?' Peter said.

'This seedy affair?' Carla said.

'Oi, it isn't seedy' Peter said.

'A quick shag here and there, I want you Peter, not just for the bloody sex…' Carla said.

'Hey don't be so grouchy. I promise I'll end it soon..' Peter said.

'Yeah yeah' Carla sighed.

'I mean it, just, let me decide when it's right' Peter said.

Carla looked disappointed.

'Hey, how about we go for a meal sometime, just me and you, or get a hotel' Peter said.

Carla smiled a little. 'That would be nice' she said.

'Then let's do it, this weekend, okay' Peter said kissing her nose gently. He was beginning to realise his feelings for the raven haired factory boss were stronger than he had thought. He wanted to be with her 24/7, he would make it happen.. soon


	10. Chapter 10

Peter coughed a little, seeing Carla sat there, alone.

'Lea, lets go and sit with Carla' Peter said.

'Ergh, do we have to?' Leanne asked.

'Yes, come on, lets clear the air' Peter said, Carla was like a drug to him. He was addicted to her.

Carla smiled, her eyes moving between Peter and Leanne as they sat beside her.

'Hi' Carla said smiling a little.

'Hi… how are you?' Leanne asked.

'Fine, you?' Carla asked.

'Yeah, we're great thanks' Leanne said. Carla let her hand slip beneath the table, and rest, unknown to Leanne on Peter's thigh.

It was dangerous territory, but she didn't care. She moved her hand firmly over his thigh, to his crotch. She rubbed and fumbled, engaging in meaningless conversation with Leanne as Peter sat, silently being pleasured.

She deftly slipped her hand into his jeans, and into his boxers. She smiled widely as she grabbed hold of his cock, laughing to herself as she saw his eyes widen.

Leanne was totally oblivious. She didn't want to hurt Leanne, but to hell with it, she loved Peter, and Leanne had had an affair with Nick months back. She was too tired for morals right now.

She moved her hand to the base of his cock, tightening her hold before, as best she could, bringing her hand up and down his cock. She rubbed her hand over the head of his cock, her hand movements getting faster beneath the table.

He gave her a look that said 'Fuck me right now'. She smiled, pursing her lips taking a sip of her drink with her other hand.

He desperately wanted wanted to groan as he came close to coming. Carla knew exactly what she was doing. She felt his cock, hard in her hand, pulsating as she brought him to climax. She felt him come against her hand, squeezing him as he did so.

He took a large swig of his orange juice as he did so, trying to mask the look of intense pleasure on his face.

As Leanne got up to se the ladies Peter let out a pent up sigh. 'God Carla, how do you do that?' he asked. 'Oh, it's pretty easy' Carla said. 'We need to meet up, tonight' Peter said. 'Come over to mine' Carla said as Peter nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Carla sighed. She was bored. She glanced at the clock, it was barely 2.00pm. She looked out, her workers busy. She bit her lip thinking of Peter. Maybe he was free.

'What are you doing?' Carla texted him.

Peter grinned noticing his phone vibrate. 'Hey, busy at the moment, lots of customers' Peter said.

Carla groaned. 'Peter I'm bored, I want you x' she replied.

Peter wanted her. He felt his cock twitch in his boxers reading the text. He rubbed his palm over his crotch slightly. 'Imagine I'm inside you x' Peter replied.

Carla chuckled to herself. She wanted him alright. Her hand slipped down and ran itself up her leg. Her finger top traced her lacy knickers for a moment before she slipped her finger inside and began to rub her lit.

'I want to fuck you right now. I'm wet x' Carla said.

Peter groaned under his breathe. His customers were all waiting to see if they'd won, eyes focused on the tv screens. Leanne was out fetching lunch. Behind the counter he unzipped his jeans and pushed his hand into his boxers. His cock was erect and it was a welcome relief to release it from it's constraints.

'My cock is fucking hard, waiting for you x' Peter said.

Carla moved her finger faster, in pleasurable circles on her lit as she read Peter's text. 'My finger isn't as good as your cock' she replied as she moved her fingers inside of her. She let her head fall back slightly as a wave of pleasure over took her.

Peter grinned, tightening his grip on the base of his cock, moving his hand slowly along it. 'I'm having a good old wank thinking of you on all fours x' Peter said as he bit his lip at the idea.

Carla laughed to herself 'I'll get on all fours for you any time, but you owe me a bit of foreplay first' Carla said as she felt her body tense up.

Peter loved foreplay. The simple visualisation of Carla whispering seductively in ear, her body pressed against him aroused him. 'You owe me a blowjob' Peter said imagining her lips around his dick.

Carla arched her back as she imagined Peter's large cock entering her. 'Imagine me, in front of you right now, kissing your cock, sucking it, fucking it x' Carla sent him.

'Saucy mix' Peter said to himself as he jerked off, unknown to everyone else. He felt himself about to come 'About to come, wish I was coming in you x' Peter said as he ejaculated.

''Why do you do this to me?' Carla said out loud as she too came. 'I can't wait for the weekend, fuck me tonight x' Carla sent him.


	12. Chapter 12

Carla answered the door wearing just her white towel wrapped around her.

'About to have a shower?' Peter asked.

'It can wait' Carla said pulling him in and pressing him against the door. Her tongue entered his mouth, mingling with his.

'Get on your knees' he said commandingly. 'Oh I love it when your bossy' she said falling to her knees, her towel falling of her and falling to the ground. Peter's eyes widened as her breasts bounced as she squatted down. He felt his cock growing hard as she unzipped his trousers. She rubbed her hand through the material of his boozers, revelling in the look of lust her gave her. His felt his legs shiver and she slipped her hand into his boxers, and pulled his cock out. He felt her hot breathe against the head of his cock, as she gazed hungrily at it. She stuck her tongue out and gently flicked it over the head of his cock. Peter let out a deep groan of pleasure. Carla smirked, moving her hand down his cock to the base, moving her tongue along his length. She lightly peppered his cock with kisses blowing lightly on the head. She then pouted, and slowly took his cock into her mouth. She moved slowly at first, but quickened her pace as Peter's hands found the back of her head, pulling her towards him. She felt his cock hit the back of her through, lightly pressing her tongue against it. 'Oh fucking hell' Peter said as he felt Carla's soft, wet mouth move along his cock. She looked up him with puppy dog eyes as she sucked fiercely on his cock. 'You taste so good' she said pulling her mouth away.

She continued to lick his cock, her hand moving down to rub her clit, feeling her wet pussy as she sucked Peter. 'Want me to rub that for you' Peter said watching her pleasure herself. Her breasts were pressed against his knees and he felt her nippled harden against him She rose up, grinning at the way he looked at her. 'Carla' he breathed as she came to level up with him. 'I love you Peter' she whispered under her breathe, her hand reaching to stroke his face gently as she looked into his eyes. She fumbled chaotically with the buttons in his shirt, ridding him of it so he standing naked before her. 'Come and have this shower with me' she smiled, her eyes twinkling. He nodded, his hand resting on the small of her back, his eyes devouring her body as she led him into her swanky shower.

She climbed in gracefully to the large bathtub, reaching up to turn the shower on. Peter followed, climbing in to stand beside her. He watched the hot water flow freely against her skin, as she turned to face him again, her eyes moving down his body. His eyes followed hers and he stared for a moment at his hard cock, which was becoming more and more desperate for her by each moment. She smiled, more gently this time, her eyes less menacing and moving closer to him, pressing her body against hers, his cock resting against her stomach.

She moved her head towards his, pressing her hot lips against his neck, nipping him ever so slightly making him groan a little. His hands moved over her soft, damp skin, kneading it and tugging her closer. When he could wait no more, he moved his hand round her thigh, pulling it up so her foot rested on the side of the bath, her thigh beside his hip. He took hold of his cock, and moved it to sit against Carla's pussy, pushing it in slowly, making her head roll back in pleasure. He felt her nails dig slightly into his bag, grinning at how her body lost itself for a moment in his arms. He stroked her body, feeling her close around his cock as he thrust slowly and deeply. She bit her lip, holding a lustful gaze as she clung to him. 'Peter harder' she breathed as she urged him to take control. He reached to pull her other leg up, pulling her up so she was in his arms. He bent his legs slightly, pressing her back against the cool, tiled wall of her bathroom, the water still cascading over them. He thrusted firmly into her, making her cry out. 'Oh god Peter, fuck' she said as he brought his pace up, his cock moving in and out of her faster and faster, his muscles tensing as he did so. He felt her thighs tighten around him and her body shift slightly in his arms, so she was pressed as close as she could be against him, his cock as deep as it would do. He held her their for a moment, letting out an intense moan as he came inside her. She smiled seductively as she felt a warm rush inside of her, gesturing for him to put her down. She let out a pleasurable moan as he slipped out of her, panting slightly in the shower. She turned around, so he was standing behind her, waiting for him to re-enter her. She pressed his body against her back, running his hands over her breasts in comforting circles, moving them down to rub her clit. He gave her soft, wet kisses along her shoulder blades whispering 'I love you' as he did so.

She clambered out of the bath, watching Peter's eyes never leave her. He grinned following her and drying himself off a little with the towel. She cocked her head a little, giving him a peck on the lips that quickly became a lustful tongue fighting snog. He was hard again, and swiftly picked her up so she was sitting on the edge of her sink. He parted her legs, stroking her soft skin, and pulling each leg so it rested against his waist. He took hold of his throbbing cock and moved it gently circles over her clit. He could see she was becoming wet again. 'Peter just fuck me' she giggled, giving him a suggestive look. He continued to slowly toy with her, entering her slightly, than pulling out, entering, then pulling out until she was wetter than she could bare. He plunged his length into her, watching as his cock delved in and out of her, his balls slapping against her skin after each thrust. 'Oh god' Carla said, biting her lip hard until she drew blood, watching Peter move and and out. His face looked strained as he tried to contain himself, but before long he couldn't hold it in and he came inside her, pulling out and coming over her stomach. He stood there, again, gasping for air as he stood back slightly, watching Carla revel in her pleasure.

'Looks like I might need another shower… want to join me' she said disappearing back into the bath


	13. Chapter 13

Peter smiled at her. What had started out as a steamy affair, bound by intense feelings, had turned into much, much more. He couldn't doubt his love for her now. The way, each morning he woke wishing it was her face he saw. The way his heart skipped and his stomach flipped when he caught a glimpse of her, passing the bookies, or entering the Rovers. He craved her, she was like a drug to him.

He didn't know how much longer he could this act up. All he wanted was Carla. And the best for Simon. And Leanne. But he couldn't please all three. He had to make a choice. Carla was dangerous, he knew he'd be taking a risk. But he had to make a choice, and soon. His heart ached at the idea of hurting Leanne, and Simon, but what use was staying with someone you didn't love, when the person you wanted would always be there, lurking. His thoughts were interrupted, by none other, than the object of his desire.

'Hey' Carla said, unusually calm, rather than seductive. 'Hey.. do you want to go out to lunch?' Peter asked, taking advantage of Leanne's absence. She'd taken Simon out to a Museum and swimming for the day. Carla shook her head. 'No, can we go back to mine?' she asked. 'Sure.. are you alright?' Peter asked. 'Yeah, I'm just having a slightly low day. Need cheering up' she smiled, regain a fragment of seduction in her tone. 'Why don't we go up to mine. I could rustle something up?' Peter asked. 'Risky, no?' Carla said. 'I like risks' he said, looking her up and down.

She smiled, but he could see was feeling fragile, and briefly took her hand as though to offer some form of comfort. He locked up the bookies, and headed upstairs with her. She perched on the edge of the sofa as he went to make something for their lunch. She looked around his flat, sighing a little. He glanced over at her, catching her eye. 'Come here' he said. She nodded, slipping off the edge of the couch and walking up to him. He smiled, kissing her lips, over and over, until her mouth curved upwards into a little smile. He let his hands snake around her waist, and pull her against me. 'Doesn't take you long does it?' she said, feeling his hardness through his jeans. 'What can I say, you make me horny' he chuckled. 'Well, at least I know I'm doing something right' she said. 'You do everything right, now cheer up' Peter said. 'I'm sorry Peter. I'm just having a rough day' Carla said. He looked down at her, pouting a lit,e before lifting her up so she sat on the counter. She crossed her legs, and smiled at him as he reached to turn the heat down on the sauce he was cooking. He moved back over to her, I think we better uncross these' he said, moving her legs apart. 'Oh really?' she said, laughing at his blatant arousal. 'Peter, why don't we get your jeans of first huh?' Carla said. 'I reckon we can do that' Peter said, stroking her leg, and moving his hand to his belt. He undid it, undoing the zip and letting his trousers fall to the ground. 'And the boxers' Carla said, teasing him. 'Shirt first' he said, pulling his top over his head. 'And then the boxers' Carla said. 'So I have to stand here naked, whilst your dressed?' he said. 'That's right' Carla said, as he moved to pull his boxers down, so he was stood in front of her. 'That's how I like it' Carla said moving her eyes down his body, until her gaze rested hungrily on his erect cock. Peter grinned, moving his hands up and down his cock. 'So you going to let me undress you then?' Peter asked. 'Maybe' Carla said nibbling on her bottom lip. Peter decided to do so anyway, moving up to her, and pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth, moving them so he was kissing her properly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. She needed him today, he could tell she was feeling low. He rested his hand on her leg, moving it up, until her skirt was bunched around her waist and he could hook his finger into her tights. He gently pulled them down her legs, removing her heels as he did so. She cocked her head, smiling at the way he was concentrating. He kissed the top of her knee, moving his kisses down her thighs,until his kisses were moving over her clit. She let out a smooth sigh. She moved his kisses up her stomach, skipping over her blouse to kiss her mouth gently. She tightened her thighs grip on his helps, as he edged closer, letting his cock rest against her stomach. 'Come on, no point in wasting time' she breathed, kissing his ear. He nodded, stepping back, and taking hold of his cock, letting him enter her. He stroked her thighs, moving in and out of her slowly. 'I love doing this' he grinned, entering her as deeply as he could, watching her tip her head back, and take in greedy gulps of air as he pleasured her intensely. 'Just don't stop' Carla said biting her lip, getting lost in this rush of ecstasy. 'Peter' she moaned. His face was tense as his muscles tensed, and he sped up. The sauce was boiling away on the side, but Peter couldn't tear himself away, thrusting deeply in and out of her. 'Oh god' she said as she became more sensitive. She pulled herself up, so their noses were touching, their uneven breathed mingling. Peter groaned, pressing himself against Carla as he felt himself about to explode. Their lips touched, pressing against each other as Carla felt a warm rush inside of her. They both were still for a moment, regaining their breathe.

Carla slipped of the counter. She took Peter's hand, and brought him over to the couch. The skirt was still bunched up around her waist, and she quickly discarded it, only wearing her shirt. Peter sat down, parting his legs slightly, as Carla climbed to sit on top of him, guiding his cock into her. 'Mmm' she said quietly, giggling as Peter smiled at her, letting his arms clasp her body. She shifted a little on his lap, moving her body up and down on him in slow circles. He held her hips down, allowing himself to be as deep as he could inside her. He let his head fall against the headrest of the couch, and she leaned forward to kiss his neck, sucking on the bare skin, her tongue moving in deft circles. 'Why do you do this to me' he said as she sucked harder, bringing his blood to the surface. 'I don't mean to' she breathed, letting her neck rest against his, their cheeks touching as he shifted beneath her in order to pleasure her. His hands kneaded the soft flesh of her thighs, his strength bringing her her up and down against him. He became more aroused, and both of them came closer to the edge, their sighs becoming more and more intense and deep. They'd lost track of time, Peter had rolled Carla over to the sofa, their bodies tangled together, limbs moving against each other, his hand lost in her hair. Peter's body was crushed against Carlas', her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 'Talk about stamina' she chuckled, coming up for air. 'With you I could keep going all day' he said, glancing up to look at the clock. 'Shit' he said realising it was almost four in the afternoon. 'Carla, I think we better stop.. you know' Peter said. Carla groaned and clung to him. 'No, not yet' she said. 'Carla, Leanne is going to be back soon.. I've got to open up the bookies again' Peter said. Carla sighed heavily, pulling herself away from beneath him. He watched her as she stood up, and reached for her skirt, pulling it back on her and straightening out the creased. She then walked across the kitchen, picked her knickers up and quickly pulled them up her legs, picked up her tights and stuffed them into her back, put her heels on and walked to the door. 'Carla..' he said. 'What?' she replied coldly. 'Why are you being like this?' Carla said. 'Being like what. You've got a family to get back to haven't you' she said. 'Carla you know this isn't easy for me. Come on' Peter said, sitting up. Carla shook her head. She'd already been having a bad day but not being able to cuddle up to Peter made it worse


End file.
